What wings can do
by RubinAmigo
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam is hurt, Dean is devastated that he can't help him and Castiel comforts Dean. This leads to an interesting discovery. Some wing!fic cause it's awesome.Actually a lot of wing!fic by now. Destiel in a way. Enjoy, please R&R.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting in the dark motel room, pouring more whiskey into his empty glass. He'd been doing this for a while now and the bottle was almost empty now, as well as his glass.

"Damn it." Cursing he threw the bottle against the wall, where it crashed and shattered to the floor in tiny pieces. Dean was drunk alright, but not nearly drunk enough to be able to deal with the situation he was in right now.

"Sammy." he whispered, staring at his phone, willing it to ring. The phone didn't comply. He'd been living like this for a few days now. No, living wasn't the right word, he was merely existing since Sam had gotten hurt.

A week ago they had hunted a ghost and something had gone terribly wrong. Dean hadn't seen what had happened, he had been in another room. But he had found his baby brother a few seconds after hearing a loud crash. The crash had been Sam falling to the ground and he hadn't gotten up again. He'd been unconscious and badly hurt.

Since Dean hadn't been able to get Sam to wake up, he had taken him to the hospital. The doctors had done what they could, but they couldn't explain why Sam didn't wake up. They told Dean, that he'd just have to wait and give Sam time to come back on his own.

Dean hadn't wanted to accept that and he'd called Castiel for help. But there was nothing the angel could do. Just like the doctors he had told Dean that he had to be patient and give Sam time. So Dean was waiting and he hated it. He felt so helpless. At first he had stayed by Sam's side, convinced his brother would wake up any minute. He hadn't left the room, hadn't slept or eaten.

Finally the nurses had been so worried about Dean that they had looked through his phone while he had dozed off for a few minutes and found Bobby's number. Bobby had come to the hospital at once and had threatened to shoot Dean in the leg and put him in the hospital bed next to Sam, if Dean didn't get out of the hospital for some food and rest. Dean had decided it was better to listen to Bobby and had left with the promise of getting a call as soon as Sam's condition changed.

A few days later he was still waiting for that call. Bobby had gone back home again and Dean had promised to let him know when Sam woke up. But Dean wasn't allowed to stay with Sam outside the visiting hours anymore. The nurses would just call Bobby again if he tried.

That was the reason why Dean was sitting alone in a dark motel room, drinking whiskey and beer. The room was littered with empty bottles and quite a few burger wrappers. Dean didn't care about this. He finished the rest of his whiskey and looked at his phone again.

"Come on, you stupid thing, ring, dammit." he all but yelled at the phone. He very much wanted to throw something else at the wall, but there were no bottles in his immediate reach and so he just repeatedly banged his fist on the table until his hand hurt. The pain was good, he felt like he deserved to hurt, because he hadn't prevented Sam from getting hurt.

Suddenly the soft sound of wings interrupted him in his self-punishment. Dean turned around and looked straight into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" he asked the angel in a tired voice.

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" Castiel asked as he continued to stare into Dean's eyes.

"I'm just great, Cas. What do you think?" he snapped sarcastically. Cas tilted his head to the side, looking at the hunter with a puzzled expression, as he tried to think through the contradiction between Dean's words and his tone and make sense of it all.

"How is Sam?" he asked finally, deciding not to answer Dean's earlier question.

"He's still in a coma. There's been no change. The doctors don't know when or if he'll wake up." Dean answered, sounding serious and dispirited.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dean. I wish there was something I could do to help him." the angel said quietly and reached out to touch the hunter's shoulder. Dean jerked away from Cas' touch and got up from his chair to stand in front of the window.

Cas was still standing in the same spot where he had arrived in the first place. Now he turned around to keep watching Dean. The hunter just stared out into the dark, not saying anything. His shoulders were hunched and he looked defeated. It was hard for Castiel to see Dean suffer like this, but there wasn't much he could do to help.

He moved over to stand next to Dean, not trying to touch him again this time. He just wanted to be there for him. "Sam is very strong. He'll make it. He will wake up." Cas told Dean, convinced of what he was saying.

"Thanks Cas. I know he will. It's just hard to see him like that." Dean quietly answered and turned to give the angel a small, though sad, smile. It was true. He did believe that Sam would be okay. But it also really helped him to know that Cas believed the same thing. He didn't even feel like destroying things anymore, Castiel's presence had calmed him a little bit.

Without another word he turned away from the window and sat down heavily on the bed. With a sigh he lay down on his side on the lumpy mattress and pulled his knees up to his chest. Curled up like this he closed his eyes and tried to rest. But even though he was feeling calmer now, sleep still wouldn't come. He was still too worried, too upset, too angry at himself.

Without opening his eyes he suddenly knew that Castiel was standing right beside the bed. Then he could hear a very faint and soft rustling and he felt completely safe all of a sudden. Now he did open his eyes but there was nothing there for him to see. He just felt warm and safe and all his worries seemed far away. And, even though he couldn't see them, he knew that Castiel had extended his wings around him to shield him from the world for a while. He couldn't say how he knew, he just did.

And so Dean fell asleep, cocooned in Castiel's wings and he peacefully rested for a few hours, seeing the angel's wings wrapped all around him in his dreams. They didn't appear to be completely solid, more like being made of light and energy in addition to the black feathers. The wings were very large, even now when they were partly folded to fit around Dean.

They were absolutely beautiful and awe-inspiring and Dean smiled in his sleep, happy that he was allowed to see this, even though it was just a dream. They looked perfect on Cas. In his dreamy state he hope that some he would be able to see those wings in reality, not just in a dream or those ghostly shadows Cas had shown him before.

The angel stayed there, next to Dean, for the entire night, gladly giving Dean this little bit of comfort. He pulled his wings even closer around the sleeping hunter, almost touching him. It was all he could do to help, just be there for Dean and offer him some measure of peace. And he would continue doing that for as long as Dean needed it, at least until Sam was out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm really fascinated by Cas' wings (totally hot), so I wrote this little fic which includes wings. This turned out a little more angsty and less sexy than I had intended, but I'm thinking about adding more chapters to this, just to write more about Cas' wings. Let me know what you think. Reviews always make me very happy :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is more like what I had in mind when I started the first chapter. I guess I just needed a little more time to get there. I hope you'll like it as well, because I really like this chapter a lot.**

* * *

><p>The next day Dean woke up feeling better than he had in days and well rested. The telephone still hadn't rung, which meant that Sam was still in a coma, but Dean felt a little more hopeful than before. Sammy would wake up eventually.<p>

He got out of bed and looked around the room. He was once again alone, Cas had vanished the instant that Dean had started to wake up. It felt strange somehow to be alone now, after the angel had watched over him the entire night. But this wasn't important at the moment. He had to go check on Sam, that was what mattered right now.

He quickly showered and then drove to the hospital to visit his brother, sit beside his bed and talk to him. It was the same routine as the last few days, only today he felt less angry and less guilty, just hopeful. So he talked to Sam about whatever came to his mind, like everyday before, and eventually he also talked about Cas' visit last night.

He just had to talk about it, but who could he talk to, other than his brother? And even though he was sure that Sam couldn't really hear him, which was probably a good thing right now, it felt less weird talking to a comatose person than to himself.

When the nurses asked him to leave that day it was somehow easier to go. He was hoping that Cas would be back tonight. And that made him leave without the usual arguments. He picked up some food on the way back to the motel, he hadn't eaten all day, and went 'home' to be greeted by an empty room.

Dean was mildly disappointed by this, but of course Cas couldn't just sit around all day and wait for him to come back, just because Dean needed some company at the moment. The angel had enough problems of his own. Sighing Dean sat down to eat and turned on the TV, just flipping through the channels until he found a Dr. Sexy, MD rerun and watched that. He grabbed a beer to wash down the greasy fast food and tried to relax.

As soon as the show ended Dean got up to switch the TV off again and he heard a rush of wings. When he turned around Cas was standing there, right behind him, invading his personal space once more. Dean quickly took a step back and almost knocked the TV over in the process.

"Jesus, Cas!" he called out, startled by the angel. Cas ignored this and just stared at Dean with an unreadable expression.

"How is Sam?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Still the same."Dean answered sounding tired.

That was all the talking they did for that night. For the remainder of the evening they just sat in the room together sharing the beer that was still left in the fridge. This was enough for Dean. He didn't need to talk, he just needed company and Cas had somehow sensed that and gave him exactly that. Just company.

When Dean finally went to sleep, Cas stayed. For a while he just sat quietly in a corner of the room until Dean fell into an uneasy sleep. Only then did he get up from his chair and moved over to stand next to the bed and the sleeping Dean. Slowly he unfolded his wings and then spread them around the hunter, just like the night before. And as he pulled his wings as close around Dean as possible, he could feel him calming down and relaxing.

Cas watched Dean sleep peacefully and safe beneath the shield of his wings. To him his wings looked different than to Dean, because Dean of course couldn't see their true form, not even in is dreams. No, in his dreams Dean only saw a very small part of Cas' true wings. The rest, the part where the feathers came from, was an image his mind produced to be able to deal with the angel's amazing true appearance.

But Castiel himself didn't see any feathers when he looked at his wings, though he could understand that the pattern of light and energy, from which his wings were made, resembled feathers. To him it looked as if Dean was lying underneath an intricate curtain of bluish-white, yet warm, energy, which softly illuminated his sleeping form.

At the same time Dean was again dreaming of Cas' wings, seeing them drawn close around him like the night before. Again he was awed by the beauty and perfection of those wings. Those black feathers that covered the huge but elegant wings perfectly in several layers were softly backlit by a warm light. This gave Dean an inkling of what Cas' wings might truly look like.

Dean sat up to be able to take an even closer look at the wings. Close up he could better distinguish the single feathers, which were colored in different shades of black. Dean thought that that should be impossible. Black was black, wasn't it? But nevertheless, Cas' wings showed different shades of black, which gave them a slightly fluid appearance.

Dean was very tempted to touch the wings. He was curious to know what they would feel like. He slowly raised his hand and reached out towards them, but he stopped right before he touched the feathers. He wasn't sure if he should do this. He even wondered if Cas would feel it if he touched the wings, even though it was all a dream. But dreams could be disturbingly real, especially when angels were involved.

Dean hesitated, now wondering if maybe Castiel was not only watching him sleep but also watching him inside his dream, but this train of thought got very confusing very quickly and Dean just stopped thinking about that. Finally his curiosity won out and he carefully touched one finger to the wing in front of him. The sensation was strange and not what he had expected.

From the look of the wings he had expected them to feel cool and sleek. But instead they were unbelievably soft and smooth and nicely warm. At the same time it felt like a very small electric current was running through them and now into Dean's finger, making it tingle. Dean let his finger trail down the wing and then removed it. He very much wanted to run both his hands across those soft feathers, but that really seemed way to intimate and for the rest of the night he was content with simply looking at the wings and remembering what they felt like.

Castiel had very much felt Dean's small touch. It had felt like an electric shock going through the core of his being. Dean had been so close to touching his true self that it had been a completely unfamiliar, though pleasant feeling. With great effort the angel managed to hold still while Dean's finger moved across his wing. After the initial surprise he enjoyed Dean's touch and was almost disappointed, when Dean removed his finger again.

However, when he could sense the hunter beginning to wake in the morning, he disappeared quietly again, like the morning before. He enjoyed giving Dean this little comfort during the night and he also enjoyed Dean's fascination with his wings, which the hunter only showed in his dreams, when he felt unobserved. And for this reason he would not let Dean know he had felt the touch. Maybe Dean would become more bold in the future. Castiel wouldn't mind, but he'd have to be patient and give Dean time.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I take it further? What do you think? I think I should.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I love this story, it is so easy to write. It almost writes itself. If only I had more time and didn't have to go to university every day. But as it is it takes a little longer to write it than I would like, but here is chapter 3 now. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do and thanks for all the reviews so far :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Dean opened his eyes in the morning he wasn't surprised to not find Castiel in the room with him. He hadn't stayed before, why should he stay now. And a part of Dean was glad that Cas wasn't there that moment. The memory of what the wing had felt like was still so fresh in his mind that he was afraid he might just tell the angel about it, had he still been there. But if Cas didn't know already, Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him.<p>

He did feel really good though, better than the day before even. At least he could tell the angel that much. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to Castiel.

"Hey Cas. Thanks for being there last night. That's all I wanted to say. Just, thank you."

Wow, that had felt awkward. Even though he had just said those words in his head it had felt weird for Dean Winchester to say them. But Cas deserved to know how much he had helped and this was the best Dean could do. Now that that was taken care of Dean quickly showered and was on his way to the hospital in no time.

Again he sat by Sammy's bed the entire time and talked about whatever random things he could think of. And again he told Sam all about Cas' nightly visit. He described how Castiel's wings had felt in great detail, even how the touch had made his finger tingle and that he wished he'd dared to feel it longer and with both his hands instead of just one finger.

When he couldn't think of anything else to say anymore he just sat there keeping his baby brother company, until the nurse came in and asked him to leave. He got up and went to the door, turning around to look at his brother once more before leaving for the night.

"You better wake up soon, Sammy, 'cause I'm gonna make you pay for every single day you made me come here, bitch." he half joked and then left for good. The nurse shot him a disapproving look at his words, which Dean ignored. He didn't care what the nurse thought and he really started to miss the friendly banter with his brother. Sam had been in that coma for too long now and even the happy feeling from the morning wasn't strong enough to keep the dark thoughts at bay much longer. If Sam didn't wake up soon he'd probably go crazy, no matter how much Cas tried to help him.

By the time he had gotten food, more beer and returned to his motel room he was feeling so down again that he left the food untouched and went straight for the beer. After draining one bottle he started picking at his food, not really actually eating much of it. What little he did eat he washed down with beer, without really tasting either the food or the beer.

Cas didn't show up, even though Dean had expected him to, but he also was too proud to call Cas and ask him to stay the night again. So Dean stayed up for a while, drinking too much beer and again not nearly enough, before he went to bed and tried to sleep, not bothering to undress.

As soon as he had closed his eyes there was a soft rush of wings and Castiel was there again. He knew that Dean had been waiting for him, that he needed him. Cas had heard Dean's silent prayer in the morning. But he had tried to avoid talking to Dean, because he was unsure about what to say and whether to mention that he had felt the touch to his wing last night or not. But now Dean needed him to sleep in peace and he was there for him as he always would be.

"Hey, Cas. Almost thought you wouldn't come." Dean said, the words slurred from sleep and alcohol.

"I'll always come when you need me." Cas answered as he unfolded his wings to envelop Dean in them for the night.

Dean didn't say anything to this; he had already fallen asleep and was looking at the now familiar dream image of Cas' wings. For a while he lay there in this safe haven and just stared, once again almost overwhelmed by the beauty in front of him. When he had taken it all in with his eyes he slowly sat up and reached out with his right hand and stopped just before he actually touched the wing.

He traced the outline of the wing, without touching it yet, to where it met the other wing. There he followed the other wing until he got to the man who the wings belonged to. This was the first time he noticed Castiel being there as well. Before he had only seen the wings, but then he'd been so preoccupied with the wings that maybe he just hadn't noticed the actual angel standing there, right behind him.

Now he lowered his hand and looked up the figure standing over him. Cas looked like he always did, only now Dean could see the wings that were attached to his shoulders. This dream-Castiel had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be aware of anything that was going on. At least that's what it looked like to Dean, but there was no way to be sure with the angel.

Dean hesitated for only a heartbeat. He simply couldn't resist touching the wings any longer and carefully touched his right hand to the soft feathery surface. It felt amazing. The pleasant tingling was so much more intense than last time. He ran his hand along the wing, trying to feel the structure beneath the feathers.

As he explored the strong cords of muscles which were needed to move the wings, the wing he was just touching shuddered. Startled Dean pulled his hand away again looking around and up into Cas' face. The angel still had his eyes closed but he had tilted his head back a little and his lips had parted slightly. Judging from this expression, Dean figured that Cas had felt his touch and that he had enjoyed it.

"Cas?" he asked carefully.

"Hmm." the angel replied, opening his eyes and looking down on Dean.

For Dean this was confirmation enough that Cas had been watching him during the last two nights and that he had felt the touch to his wings. He hadn't mentioned it though and he had come back, so apparently it was okay for Dean to examine the wings.

He pressed his hand against the wing again, marveling about the hard muscle covered by those soft feathers and the slight electric current that now ran up his whole right arm. This tingling sensation was spreading even more, the longer he kept his fingers on the angel's wing and it was a very pleasant feeling that he wanted to keep on feeling. Slowly he stroked the wing, following the curve to the tip. Then he stroked back the same way, ruffling the feathers as he went.

At this, a soft moan escaped Castiel's lips. He'd had no idea that having someone touch his wings could feel this amazing and he could no longer suppress his need to vocalize his pleasure. He only hoped this wouldn't cause Dean to stop what he was doing. It didn't. Instead his moan only seemed to urge Dean to do more as he touched Castiel's other wing now too, with his left hand. This was even better and Cas moaned again, louder now than before and it was echoed by Dean's own moan. Apparently touching the wings of an angel didn't only feel good for the angel but also for the person touching them, in this case Dean. This was intriguing and Cas hoped that they could further explore this interesting fact during the night.

Dean was now stroking both of Castiel's wings along their full length and he wasn't as careful anymore as he had been in the beginning. Even though this was just a dream they were now both breathing hard, those breaths only interrupted by their moans which were getting longer and louder. As Dean was getting ready to not only tough the wings but also the man to whom they belonged and Cas was thinking about carefully touching Dean for the first time, they heard a noise.

It was Dean's phone which was lying on the table and ringing insistently. Dean immediately woke from his dream and Cas withdrew his wings from around the hunter. He didn't disappear this time though. The phone call was important and he wanted to know what it was about, so he patiently waited while Dean talked to the person on the other end of the line.

"That was the hospital. Sam just woke up. I gotta go." Dean told Cas and quickly pulled on some shoes and left. Cas watched him leave and then vanished, hoping that Dean would still need him, now that he had his brother back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sammy. Good to have you back." Dean said when he entered the room in which his brother lay, finally awake again.

"Dean." Sam answered with a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Sam's bed.

"Pretty good, actually. Just a little bit tired. But I can probably leave the hospital tomorrow." he informed his older brother.

"Tired? You just slept for almost two weeks straight, you should be well-rested." Dean teased, earning him a glare and Sam's best bitch-face. This made him smile. He had missed his brother a lot, even this side of him. "I was worried." Dean then admitted, getting serious again. "Don't scare me like that again, 'kay?"

"I don't intend to." Sam answered. "I didn't ask that ghost to knock me out like that. What happened to it anyway?"

"Bobby took care of it, with Cas' help. We don't have to worry about that son of a bitch anymore." Dean told him.

"Sounds like Cas did a lot of helping while I was out." Sam now teased his older brother. Dean's head snapped around and he stared at him open-mouthed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked aggressively after a moment of stunned silence.

"Dean, I heard every word you said to me while I was in that coma. I heard you talking about what Cas did for you and how you described his wings." Sam told him, wondering if he should further tease Dean about this. But the look on Dean's face made him decide to wait until he had his strength back again, because his brother would retaliate for sure.

" It was nothing. I just couldn't sleep and he helped with that." Dean dismissed Castiel's role during the last few nights.

"If you say so."Sam replied, not wanting to argue with his big brother but not really believing him either. After this was settled, the brothers just enjoyed some time together, even though they had to stay in the hospital room. Eventually Dean had to leave for the night, but he promised to be back in the morning to pick up Sam, when he was released.

This night Castiel did not visit. But Dean was so happy about Sam being alright, that he hardly missed the angel's presence, even though he did notice the absence of the familiar shield of angelic wings around him. But this was only a minor part of his thoughts and he didn't even think about Cas at all the next morning, when he went to pick up Sam.

For a few days they stayed in the same town, because Sam needed a little more time to get back to his old self. The two weeks in a hospital bed had taken their toll on him. But eventually he felt better again and found a new job for them. Just a straight forward salt and burn, as Sam had put it and Dean only hoped that he was right about that.

Castiel hadn't shown up again, since Sam had woken up. And, even though he found it very hard to admit it to himself, Dean had started to miss the angel's nightly visits. After only three nights he had become used to seeing him and especially the wings in his dreams.

After ganking the ghost Sam had found, Dean had gone to a bar to wind down, while Sam had declined and gone straight back to their room to sleep. At the bar Dean checked out the ladies. But none of them really caught his eye this night, so he just had a few drinks and then went back to the motel to find Sam already asleep in his bed. He softly poked his brother to make sure that he was really only sleeping, he was still a bit paranoid. But when Sam turned over in his sleep Dean was satisfied and went to bed himself.

He didn't fall asleep as easily as he had when Castiel had been there, but eventually he did fall asleep with thoughts of the angel on his mind.

"Hello Dean." he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him. In his dream Dean was driving around in the sun in his beloved Impala and now he had a passenger. Castiel had appeared in the backseat.

"Fuck." Dean yelled as the car swerved because Cas' sudden appearance had startled him. But he recovered quickly, stopped the car and got out to lean against the side of his baby. Cas got out as well and came to stand next to him.

"How is Sam?" he asked the hunter.

"Sam is fine. You were right. He is strong and he woke up eventually, same as always. Thanks for giving me hope." Dean quietly answered.

"You're welcome." After this they both remained silent. They just stood there, leaning against the gleaming black car and looked out into the distance. It was a peaceful moment and words weren't necessary.

Finally, when he could feel the end of the night getting closer, Dean broke the silence. There was something he needed to ask and he hadn't done it earlier, because he wasn't sure if he'd like the answer. But he had to know.

"Cas, why didn't you come back again after Sam woke up?"

"You had your brother back. You didn't need me anymore." Cas replied evenly and with a voice void of emotions.

"I…Cas…that's…" Dean stammered. This wasn't easy to say. "Cas, you're my friend. Of course I still need you." he finally managed to say.

Cas looked at him, surprise evident on his face. "But you didn't call me."

Now Dean was surprised as well. He honestly hadn't even thought about calling the angel. It had been hard enough to even let himself miss Cas. Calling him just for company had never even crossed his mind. "Then why are you here now, in my dream?" he asked, thoroughly confused by his thoughts and feelings and this whole situation.

"I just wanted to see how you and Sam were doing. And I felt you thinking of me. Your thoughts had almost prayer intensity tonight. So I came to make sure that everything was alright." Castiel explained.

"Oh. Well, we're fine. But thanks for dropping by." Dean said and Castiel nodded. For a moment they were silent again. Then Dean changed the subject.

"Hey, Cas. What else can your wings do, apart from shielding someone in their sleep?" And apart from looking and feeling absolutely amazing, Dean added in his mind.

"What exactly do you mean?" Castiel asked, not having expected a question like this.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"When you've figured out what exactly you want to know about my wings let me know and I'll tell you or show you, if I can." Castiel told the hunter. Dean simply nodded in surprise as he felt the dream slowly fading. He was waking up.

Cas walked a few steps away from the car and turned around to face Dean. "Let me know." He repeated as he spread his wings to their full extent and then vanished as the dream ended and Dean woke up in the cheap motel room, hearing Sam already walking around.

* * *

><p><strong>More Sam than Cas in this chapter I think. It just happened. I couldn't leave Sam in that coma forever now, could I? But there is more Cas coming up in the chapters, once Dean knows what he wants to ask about Cas' wings ;)<strong>

**I still have a few more ideas for this story, but if you have any suggestions as to what Cas' wings can do, feel free to let me know.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as he slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. "Sorry baby." he then said, apologizing to the car for his rude behavior. It wasn't the car's fault, after all. It was all his fault. He had hesitated, too worried about Sam and an innocent child had paid the price.

"Dean…" Sam started, but he didn't know how to continue. There was nothing he could say that would make Dean feel better, even though it hadn't been his fault. He'd made a choice and it hadn't been fair, but he'd had to make it. Otherwise Sam might not be alive anymore now. But Sam couldn't really console his brother, because he himself felt terrible about what had happened. A child had died. That was never easy to cope with.

They got into the car and drove to their motel without saying another word. Talking wouldn't have been possible anyway since Dean had turned the volume of the radio to its highest setting. It was a feeble attempt to drown out his thoughts and memories of this awful hunt.

Back at the motel room, Dean couldn't bear to just sit down or even go to bed. He left Sam there alone and went to the closest bar for some drinks and distraction. It didn't really work but it was better than being alone with his thoughts for now.

He stayed till the bar closed even though it hadn't helped. So when he returned to the motel and finally went to bed he didn't feel any better than before. At least the alcohol helped him to fall asleep quickly, but in his dreams he was haunted by the lifeless body of the small girl he hadn't been able to save.

Suddenly his dream changed and he was standing in a peaceful meadow, looking at Castiel. The angel had again entered his dreams and taken away the nightmare.

"It wasn't your fault, Dean." Cas told him as a greeting.

"I should have been faster. I should have saved that girl." Dean disagreed miserably.

"There was nothing you could have done. You had to help Sam first and in the end you won and probably saved a lot of people." the angel reasoned.

"I should have found a way." the hunter insisted.

Cas knew that nothing he could say would make Dean feel better. But there was something else he could do. "Let me show you something." he said while gripping Dean's arm and spreading his wings. With strong beats of his wings he lifted the two of them into the air, rising higher and higher until they reached heaven.

Dean momentarily almost forgot his guilt and somewhat enjoyed the view and the feeling of flying. This was completely different from just being zapped somewhere by Cas. This was amazing and it was over way too soon for Dean's liking.

They arrived in heaven. In the heaven of the little girl Dean hadn't been able to save that day, to be exact. She was sitting on a bench, all by herself. Dean looked at Castiel in confusion. "Why the hell did you bring me here? So I can feel even worse about myself?" he asked exasperated.

"No, Dean. Nothing like that. Why would I do that?" Cas told him, staring at the hunter in the attempt to figure out his thoughts. "Just watch."

Dean turned his head to look at the little girl again just when a couple walked up to her, each taking one of the girl's hands so that the girl was in the middle. They walked off along the path, swinging the girl up in the air every few steps. The girl laughed in delight. They turned a corner and a fairground came into view. The family was obviously headed there and the girl's excitement was clearly visible.

"In her heaven she has been reunited with her parents. On Earth she was an orphan. She is happier here now. It is not such a bad thing that you couldn't save her. You weren't supposed to." Castiel explained why he had taken Dean to this place.

Dean didn't say anything, he just watched the girl enjoying her time at the fairground with her parents. She did look very happy there and Dean felt his guilt lessen. Finally he turned to Castiel. "I understand now. Thank you."

They walked in silence, back to where they had first arrived. "I didn't know you could really fly with your wings. I thought you just zapped yourself wherever you want to be." Dean said when they sat down on the bench.

"Flying is quite slow, but sometimes it is very enjoyable. But if I need to get somewhere it is usually not the most efficient mode of transportation. That is why you don't know about it." As if to prove his point he zapped himself a few yards away from the bench and then unfolded his wings to fly back to Dean.

The sight of the angel using his awesome wings for flying was absolutely amazing. Dean just stared at him as Cas landed in front of him, wings still spread out behind his back. "Wow, dude. That is pretty cool." He stood up and moved his hand along the edge of the wing closest to him. Cas shuddered at the touch and Dean enjoyed this very much. And of course he could never get enough of the feel of the wings.

But after only a moment Cas withdrew his wing from Dean's touch. "Not here." he whispered, looking right into Dean's eyes.

Dean felt like he was being hypnotized by those two pools of dark blue and he lowered his hand. Then suddenly Castiel grabbed him at the arm again and they left heaven. They were flying again and now that Dean wasn't feeling so guilty anymore, he could really appreciate the sensation and the view.

Castiel deliberately didn't return straight to Earth, he wanted to show Dean what flying was like, so they flew over different cities and landscapes. It was a beautiful sight, even at night. Dean had never thought he'd ever like flying, but if it was with an angel he could get used to it.

They kept flying for almost the entire rest of the night. Just before morning Castiel returned Dean to solid ground in the meadow where he had met the hunter at the start of there little trip. He released Dean and carefully moved his wings back and forth to relax them a little bit after this rare exercise.

Dean got the hint and stepped behind the angel to stroke and massage the strong muscles of the wings. This really seemed to feel very good to the angel, judging from the sounds that were coming from him. Dean kneaded the cords of muscles he could feel underneath the feathers. It was nice to be able to give something back after what Cas had done for him during this night. And it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the feeling of the wings under his hands or the reactions and sounds he got from Cas. He had a feeling that the angel was actually close to coming.

That thought should have been enough for Dean to stop what he was doing and run like hell. But strangely it did just the opposite. He wanted to see how far he could push Cas by doing nothing else but touching his wings.

But before he had the chance to find out he woke up. It was very sudden and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was no longer in the meadow with Cas but in a crappy motel room with his brother, who had thankfully already been out to get coffee.

"Damn it." Dean muttered very quietly as he got out of bed and sat down at the table in front of one of the steaming paper cups. Hopefully the angel would invade his dreams again during the next night. They had some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just love to see Cas using his wings for flying. Sadly that hasn't happened yet on the show and Dean is one lucky bastard in this chapter isn't he? <strong>

**Well, I suppose Cas will have to come back in yet another dream because of the unfinished business. What is going to happen then? Ah, so many possibilities, but we will find out eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, I managed to finish this chapter before the season finale, which was my goal. I don't know what will happen, but after that last episode I found it difficult to write something like this for a while. Whether you'll read it before or after watching the finale tonight I don't know, but I hope this chapter makes you happy either way.**

* * *

><p>After the incident with the little girl Sam had needed a break from hunting and had gone to visit Bobby. Now Dean was just driving around in the Impala rather aimlessly, occasionally checking the local news to look for new cases. But at the moment it seemed as if the monsters were taking a break as well and so he just enjoyed spending time with no one but his baby.<p>

Because he was singing along to the AC/DC song, which was playing at the moment, he didn't hear the soft sound of wings as Castiel appeared in the seat next to him. Dean only saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" he asked without turning his head. When Cas didn't answer for a few seconds though, he glanced over at the angel to see him staring at him with a puzzled expression. His blue eyes shone bright with confusion.

"Nothing is 'up', Dean."

Dean smiled at that answer. "Forget it. What are you doing here?" he rephrased his question, so the angel could understand him now. Cas had occasionally visited Dean in his dreams during the last nights, but the visits had grown sparse. So Dean was surprised that the angel was now there in person.

"I wanted to get away from heaven for a while. I haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time on earth lately. I wanted to remedy that fact." Cas explained. Dean shrugged. It was as good a reason as any and he sure didn't mind the company. He had even missed the angel a little bit during the last days and nights.

"Sure. Suit yourself." Dean told him and they drove on until they reached the next little town, where Dean stopped to get food. At the small diner Dean got his usual bacon-cheeseburger and Cas got nothing, he just watched Dean devour his food.

"Where are you going?" Cas finally asked when Dean had finished his burger.

"Nowhere. Everywhere." Dean answered.

"I don't understand." Cas tilted his head to one side, as he often did, when he tried to understand the humans around him. Dean smiled at him.

"I don't have a plan. If I find a case I'll take care of it, but I haven't found anything so far. I just don't want to stay in one place at the moment. So I drive wherever I feel like." Dean explained, unsure though if the angel would understand. But Cas nodded and didn't ask any further questions.

After leaving the diner Dean decided it was too late to drive somewhere else and him and Castiel found a motel in town and checked into a room. Dean thought it felt a little bit strange to check into a motel room with another man, even though he did it all the time with Sam. And people didn't know that Sam was his brother, or that Cas was really an angel, come to think of it. But still, it felt different than with Sammy.

Dean felt a little self-conscious and grabbed a beer from the trunk of the Impala to have something to concentrate on. But Cas didn't even notice that something was going on with Dean. He just sat down in a corner of the room and was quiet. Apparently he was happy with simply being there and having company.

Dean calmed down again and turned on the TV to flip through the channels. There was nothing good on and eventually he gave up and went to bed. As soon as he was asleep Castiel joined him in his dream. This somehow didn't feel strange at all, instead it felt familiar and Dean was absolutely comfortable with this situation. Somehow it being a dream made everything less real and everything was possible and acceptable.

They walked across a sunlit hill, side by side without saying a word. Cas slowly extended one wing and carefully curled it around Dean. Dean leaned into this feathery embrace and started to lightly trace the feathers. Cas sighed contentedly and stopped walking after a while to pull Dean into a full embrace with both his wings.

Dean turned to face Cas and let his hands play across the soft texture of the wings; he just couldn't resist the feeling. At the same time Cas stroked the tips of his wings across Dean's back, exploring the hunter's body like he would with his hands. They both worked each other into a frenzy and soon Cas needed to put his hands on Dean's hips to steady himself.

The quiet of the beautiful sunny day in Dean's dream was now interrupted by heavy breathing and ever louder moans. This time Dean didn't wake up right before the end and nothing stopped them. They could both thoroughly enjoy the feelings and the arousal the wings caused them both. They both came together from merely this, still fully clothed and hardly even touching.

"Wow." Dean breathed, once he had his voice back after this amazing experience. Shakily he leaned against Cas who drew his wings closer around them both. He didn't know what to say, but words weren't necessary right now. Dean put his forehead against Cas' and slowly both their breathing returned to normal.

They stayed like this, bathing in the afterglow and each others presence till morning. When Dean felt he was waking up he lifted his head and looked right into the angel's bottomless blue eyes. "We need to do this again sometime." he said. This earned him one of Cas' rare smiles. Then the dream was over and Dean opened his eyes to a dreary motel room which he now had to himself. Cas was already gone.

"We really need to do this again." Dean repeated as he got up and went into the bathroom to take the shower which he now desperately needed.

**Oh, yeah. I don't really know where I'm going with this anymore. Right now I'm thinking about writing one more chapter to make the story complete. idk**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked over to the angel who was lying beside him. He could feel that he would wake up soon and he wished he could just stay in this dream a little longer. They hadn't even done anything, just enjoyed each other's company. They were lying in the grass in the warmth of the sun of Dean's dream. Cas had spread his wings and his right wing was serving as a very comfortable soft and warm pillow for Dean's upper body.

"I wish I could see your wings in real life just once." Dean said thoughtfully. "I wonder if they'd look the same as in these dreams."

Cas turned his head towards the hunter and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what they'd look like to you, if you could see them." he said and then he looked up into the sky, lost in thought. Dean was about to ask him what he was thinking about but the dream faded and then he was awake and the angel was gone.

Cas had only been there in the dream and not in the motel room in reality. When Dean opened his eyes he saw only his brother already up and moving about the room. Dean briefly closed his eyes again and reopened them after having gathered the strength to face the new day.

They were hunting several ghosts in this little town. A whole neighborhood seemed to suddenly be haunted. It took them a couple of days to get rid of all the ghosts and when they were done they decided to stay a little bit longer, just to be sure they had found all the ghosts. This turned out to be a wise decision because the next night they learned about another haunting in the neighborhood and also a haunting in the next town over.

Sam stayed to go back to the already well known neighborhood to find the ghost they had missed while Dean drove to the next town to check out the new haunting there. Dean couldn't find any trace of a ghost though and he had to assume that it was a false alarm. Sam on the other hand had found the last ghost and had already salted and burned the remains.

When the brothers talked about their findings it had already gotten late and Dean decided to find a room for the night and drive back and pick Sam up the next day. Dean drove around for a while before checking into a motel for the night. When he finally did he was tired and went to sleep right away.

As soon as he was asleep Cas visited him in his dream again. The angel had been absent for a few nights and Dean was pleasantly surprised to see him again.

"Hello, Dean. Where exactly are you?" Cas asked immediately.

Dean was a bit confused by this but he told the angel his location and seconds later he could feel someone shaking him awake by his shoulder. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. He couldn't have been asleep for more than half an hour and he really didn't want to wake up. Not even to Cas, who was the person shaking him by the shoulder.

"Cas." Dean croaked, only half awake still. "What do you want that you couldn't tell me in a dream?"

"I want to show you something. Something that is real, so I can't do it in a dream." Cas explained and at the same time reached out to Dean to touch his forehead with two fingers. Before Dean had time to react they were gone from the crappy motel room and they were standing in a landscape that looked utterly strange to Dean. It was very warm and dry and there was no vegetation anywhere.

"Where are we?" Dean asked after taking a look around and unable to recognize any landmarks.

"Not only where but also when." Cas corrected him. "It is not of import. What I want to show you has something to do with what is going to happen in the sky above us in a few minutes."

Dean looked first at Cas and then up at the sky, shielding his eyes with his hand to protect them from the bright sunlight. He could see a black disk slowly moving in front of the sun. Looking at the angel again he didn't know what to make of all this.

"An eclipse? You woke me up to show me an eclipse? I mean, don't get me wrong, I've never seen one and I bet it's an amazing sight, but I don't get it."

"I didn't bring you here just to see the eclipse. Something happens during an eclipse and that is what I want you to see. Just be patient a little bit longer."

They stood there for a while, watching the light fade as the eclipse progressed. When the total eclipse was reached Cas lightly touched Dean's shoulder. Dean turned around to face the angel and his mouth fell open as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Your…your wings. I can see them." Dean stammered. He was so surprised that he didn't really know what to say.

"Yes. I learned that it was possible for humans to see an angel's wings during a total eclipse. That's why I brought you here. You wanted to see my wings in real life and now you can." Cas explained what was going on.

Dean still didn't know what to say. Cas' wings were even more beautiful than in his dreams. He had never expected this to be possible, but the proof was right there in front of him. Tentatively he reached out with his hands to touch the wings, but he was disappointed as his hand moved right through the spot where he could see the wing.

He looked at Cas who seemed to be just as surprised and disappointed by this as Dean was. "Apparently you can only see them. They have not really manifested on this plane." Cas said.

Dean nodded and was happy to just look at the wings and trace the outline with his hand, even though neither he nor Cas could feel it. But Cas closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like and that thought made him shudder anyway. Dean smiled happily. This was almost as good as really being able to touch the wings.

Too soon it all ended. The light of the sun came back as the eclipse ended and the image of the wings faded in front of Dean's eyes and then was gone completely. When the sun was fully visible in the sky again he smiled and stepped closer to the angel.

"Thank you for showing me this. It was amazing." And with these words he pressed his lips on those of the angel and softly kissed him. After a moment Cas responded and kissed him back, slightly parting his lips to allow Dean's tongue inside. Without breaking the kiss Cas teleported them right back into Dean's motel room and when Dean finally fell asleep again that night Cas stayed and visited him in his dream again. They both really wanted to not only see but also feel the angel's wings again and they did exactly this and more the entire night. Dean slept a lot longer the next morning than usual, but he didn't care. Sam would just have to wait for him, wouldn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I should continue this story. This feels like a pretty good point to stop, but maybe I'll just think about it for while. I don't know. Anyway, I really wanted one chapter where Dean sees the wings in reality and this was it, so it feels like it's enough for now. Hope you all liked it.<strong>


End file.
